


Hiatus: Polvo cósmico.

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [6]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Making Up, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 05] En presagios para Gustav, la vida al lado de Georgie es un camino plagado de polvo cósmico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus: Polvo cósmico.

**Hiatus: Polvo cósmico.**

Pasó sin aviso de nada.

—El hiatus no será definitivo —dijo Bill, la vista clavada en la punta de sus zapatos; a su manera, carcomido por la culpa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. No es algo que haya planeado. No ahora, pero la oportunidad es demasiado buena como para dejarla ir.

—Y yo lo apoyo —se sumó Tom al lado de su gemelo, pasándole el brazo por encima de los caídos hombros, como si no fuera más que obvio que así sería—. Es decir, no lo puedo obligar a lo contrario, y ustedes tampoco porque...

—¡Tom!

Reunidos en el cuarto donde ensayaban, los cuatro miembros se quedaron en silencio y sin palabras por decir.

Bill declaraba una pausa en las labores de la banda. En sus palabras, la oportunidad de participar en Star Search una que no podía dejar pasar. El sueño de su vida era desde siempre cantar, pertenecer a la farándula, salir del hoyo del infierno que para él representaba Loitsche. No apoyarlo, incluso si el futuro incierto de la banda se tambaleaba en ello, parecía lo incorrecto.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Georgie con toda la calma de la que podía hacer acopio, su postura reflejando el desánimo que los invadía a todos, Bill incluido en ello.

—Sí —asintió el menor de los gemelos—. Lo hablé con mamá y Gordon, ellos están de acuerdo. Tomi también me apoya. Quisiera decir lo mismo de ustedes, pero... Sé que pueden estar molestos conmigo y eso es... Comprensible.

«Molestos es quedarse cortos», pensó Gustav con un malestar interno que iba creciendo segundo a segundo y amenazaba con ser la gota que derramaría el vaso de su paciencia.

Aquel, había sido su verano. Las primeras cinco presentaciones en el local de Stu se habían transformado en diez y luego en quince, finalizando apenas el fin de semana pasado, porque junto con la temporada veraniega tocando a su final, el regreso a la escuela se tornaba inminente.

—¿Es definitivo o es...? —El baterista desvió la mirada—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—El concurso va a durar un par de meses. Si gano... —Suspiró—. No sé qué pasará después. Yo tampoco quiero dejar la banda, pero sería peor desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta sólo por...

—¿Amistad? —Arqueó Georgie una ceja—. No lo digas. No seríamos tus amigos si te condicionamos bajo ese pretexto.

Bill se sorbió la nariz. —Gracias.

—Hey, no más llorar —le estrechó Tom a su lado y el menor de los gemelos escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello de éste—. No hay de qué preocuparse, se le pasará —les aseguró a Gustav y a Georgie—, sólo estaba nervioso de decirles.

—No es nada, Bill —se atragantó el baterista con sus palabras, fingiendo una frase de aliento que no provenía del corazón—. Vas a ganar y triunfar tal y como querías. Si alguien lo merece, pues, ése eres tú.

—Sí, nosotros te apoyaremos porque es lo que hacen los amigos—se acercó Georgie al lado de los gemelos y abrazando a Bill—. Siempre, por siempre, y para siempre, ¿ok?

Y porque no quedaba de otra, Gustav se les unió.

Así, abrazados en la habitación donde el último año habían ensayado, no pudo más que sentir como en verdad una etapa en su vida finalizaba y otra daba comienzo.

La confirmación de ello llegó cuando la mano de Georgie rozó la suya por encima de la espalda de Bill y ésta se apresuró a retirarla.

«Sí», pensó el baterista con pesadez, «ya se acabó. Es el fin».

 

—Es bueno por Bill.

—Sí.

—Su sueño, y eso.

—Sí.

—Lo merece, ¿sabes? De entre todos, es el que siempre se esforzó el doble que los demás.

—Sí.

Georgie se detuvo en seco, Gustav por poco estrellándose contra ella. Su amiga, si es que podía llamarla así. Ex compañera de banda tampoco sonaba muy halagüeño.

—No lo hagas, por favor —murmuró ella por lo bajo, haciendo que el baterista levantara los ojos del pavimento.

Como su costumbre era, Gustav acompañaba a Georgie a la parada del autobús como lo venía haciendo desde su primer ensayo. Que ya no estuvieran juntos, o lo que hubiera sido entre ellos hasta un par de semanas antes, no tenía qué ver con ser un caballero o preocuparse de que algo le pudiera pasar a ella caminando por una calle oscura a horas tardías. De sucederle algo, Gustav sabría que no podría quitarse la culpa de encima y prefería soportar los momentos incómodos por encima de cualquier otra consecuencia.

—¿Hacer qué?

La bajista exhaló aire con dificultad. —Esto. Acompañarme si en verdad no lo deseas.

—No es eso...

—¿No? —Georgie se giró y lo encaró con dureza; sus miradas uniéndose por primera vez desde su ‘rompimiento’. Incluso en las últimas presentaciones en el local de Stu se habían evitado; al verla a los ojos, el corazón del baterista se encogió en su sitio—. Porque lo parece a tal grado que estoy a punto de gritar por culpa de la frustración que siento ahora mismo.

—Estoy cansado, es todo —se excusó el baterista, a sabiendas de que sus razones eran unas muy débiles. Aquel día, además de hablar y desearle lo mejor a Bill a pesar de que la banda podía irse sin más remedio a la mierda, no habían hecho nada. Ni siquiera tocar alguna canción de su repertorio, porque al menor intento, el menor de los gemelos se ponía a llorar.

—Entonces ve a casa, Gustav —le dijo Georgie, cruzándose de brazos—. No me tienes por qué acompañar a la parada del autobús. Házmelo más sencillo a mí, y a ti de paso, porque no soporto caminar contigo al lado como si fueras un peso muerto que sólo sabe responder en monosílabos.

Gustav bufó. —Tengo mucho de qué hablar, pero no tengo ganas. Esto tampoco es divertido para mí. Yo tampoco quisiera acompañarte pero la idea de que alguien te apuñale y te tire al bosque después de cercenarte, no me agrada mucho más, así que nos jodemos los dos.

Los ojos de Georgie centellearon con rabia acumulada. —Bien —se dio vuelta la bajista, resoluta en sus acciones y avanzando a grandes zancadas—. Apresurémonos entonces, cuanto más rápido mejor y terminamos esto lo antes posible.

El último kilómetro que caminaron juntos fue el más largo de sus vidas. Distanciados por al menos dos metros, la imagen que daban a cualquier espectador externo era de totales desconocidos. Sólo una chica que se apresuraba a tomar el último camión de la noche, y un niño, apenas entrando a la adolescencia, que la seguía a paso veloz, o quizá no, por el espacio entre sus cuerpos; cualquiera de las dos opciones podía ser la verdadera, y de cualquier modo, no importaba en realidad.

Alcanzar la parada se sumó a la tensión reinante. Tomando asiento en la pequeña banca que ahí estaba, Georgie se limpió los ojos con rapidez usando la manga de su camiseta para ello, intentando fútilmente esconder el hecho de que estaba llorando.

—Ahí está, nadie me mató y me escondió en el bosque como querías. Ya te puedes ir —desdeñó a Gustav y al pañuelo que éste se buscaba en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

—No quise decirlo así —se disculpó el baterista—. Sólo quería...

—¿Qué? ¿Hacerme sentir mal? Porque lo estás logrando —se inclinó Georgie hacia su centro, los cabellos castaños de su cabeza, cubriéndole la cara casi en su totalidad. Así, bajo la luz de la farola, Gustav extrañó como nunca aquellos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Nathan había regresado a Hamburg la semana anterior, su escuela organizando un seminario propedéutico obligatorio para el nuevo curso al que no podía faltar y que había reducido sus vacaciones. Y si bien el baterista había evitado mirar, era más que obvio que su despedida con Georgie no había tenido el tinte dramático y apasionado que él imaginaba. Un abrazo, un leve beso en la mejilla y nada más; no por falta de insistencia de Nathan, eso seguro, sino porque Georgie le había explicado, incluso sin importarle que el resto de la banda estuviera ahí o las pullas que después se vendrían, que tenía a alguien. Y que incluso si ese alguien no la quería a ella de vuelta, prefería esperar antes de iniciar una nueva relación.

—No olvides que en mí tienes a tu admirador número uno —se había negado a cejar en su empeño Nathan, besándole la mano para arrobo de la bajista—, así que cuando estés lista...

El resto era demasiado doloroso de recordar. Sin realmente desearlo, Gustav seguía repitiendo en su cabeza la escena del beso y aunque él mismo se decía que no tenía importancia, por dentro sabía que algunas heridas, necesitaban del tiempo suficiente para sanar, incluso si él mismo no sabía cuándo sería eso o cuánto tardaría en encontrar una respuesta a esa cuestión.

—Lo siento —murmuró el baterista de pronto—, pero esto... nosotros... la banda... Todo me está cayendo como una patada en las —dejó su frase al aire, seguro de que Georgie no querría oír hablar de sus ‘bolas’ y el impacto que la realidad tenía sobre éstas—. Además —agregó con las orejas zumbándole de vergüenza—, estos cambios que están pasando, no me gustan.

—Es la oportunidad de Bill —se limpió Georgie la nariz—, lo justo es apoyarlo.

—Sí, eso sí, pero... Yo me refería a... Uhm, olvídalo.

La bajista volteó a verlo. —Dilo —le ordenó—, por favor.

Bajo el yugo de su mirada, el baterista se estremeció por la primera brisa del otoño que se anunciaba a unas semanas de ellos. —Te extraño.

—Estoy aquí.

—No como amiga.

—Ah —fue el turno de Georgie de teñir sus mejillas de rojo—. Yo también —confesó cuando la marca del minuto estuvo por romperse.

Porque decir algo más estaba de sobra, Gustav se sentó al lado de Georgie, dejando el espacio suficiente entre ambos como para que sus piernas no se tocaran, pero no tanto para sentir que estaban en dos planos separados.

—¿Nathan y tú, ustedes...?

—No hay un nosotros en eso —le cortó Georgie cualquier intento de comunicación—. Él se fue y yo sigo aquí. Nada, además de ese beso que presenciaste, pasó entre los dos.

—Ok —hesitó Gustav antes de volver a sacar el tema de nueva cuenta—. Aquel día que se fue, tú dijiste que tenías a alguien. Yo quería saber si... —Carraspeó para liberarse de una imaginaria pelusa en la garganta—. ¿Hablabas de mí?

Sonriendo levemente, Georgie asintió. —Sabes que sí.

Gustav pasó a hacer crujir sus nudillos. —¿Sabes? Ahora que la banda no está junta, al menos no oficialmente... No tendríamos por qué temer si hacemos algo que la arruine.

Georgie balanceó los pies contra el concreto de la calle. —¿Dices volver a lo de antes?

—Supongo —se encogió el baterista de hombros.

—Antes éramos amigos, siempre fuimos amigos. La diferencia es que solíamos besarnos y hacer otras cosas, mientras que ahora... Ya no sería suficiente. —Georgie denegó con la cabeza—. No quiero eso.

—¿Entonces...? —Confuso, Gustav buscó la mano de Georgie y comprobó aliviado que ella no la retiraba—. Dime qué quieres, lo que sea.

—Quiero ser tu chica —musitó la bajista, enrojeciendo hasta el tono del cabello—. Ser tu novia. Y... —Inhaló a profundidad—. No quiero que sea un secreto; no hay banda, no quiero esconderme más. Quiero decirle a quien me plazca que estamos juntos, sólo eso.

Sorprendiéndolos a ambos, con su mano libre, Gustav sujetó el rostro de Georgie en su palma, atento a cualquiera de sus reacciones, antes de besarla en los labios.

Una vez, luego muchas más hasta que la inocencia del momento se perdió en el primer atisbo de lengua.

—Espera —jadeó Georgie, empujando a Gustav por los hombros—. ¿Quieres decir que estamos juntos, oficialmente juntos? ¿Tú y yo en un ‘nosotros’?

El baterista asintió. —Sí.

Aquella palabra de dos simples letras, hizo por Georgie lo que más necesitaba. Abrazados, bajo la luz del farol, dejaron pasar el último autobús de la noche y a paso lento, tomados de la mano, emprendieron un regreso planificado a casa de los Schäfer.

—Le diré a mamá que el autobús se descompuso y que me daba miedo caminar sola a casa porque ¿y qué tal si hay un loco con un hacha que me quiere atacar, uh? Soy su única hija, no es como si me pudiera reponer con tanta facilidad, ¿eh? Le costaría nueve meses más de náuseas, tobillos hinchados, y desgarrarse en el parto como calceta vieja. No pondrá objeciones, eso seguro —le dijo Georgie a Gustav, su novio, enfatizando en la cabeza aquella afirmación y sonriendo por ello—. ¿Seguro que me dejarán quedarme en tu casa?

—Mamá ya te adora. A mi papá no le importa, y Franny... —Gustav rodó los ojos—. Franny seguro querrá que montemos la carpa dentro de la sala y que durmamos juntos en nuestros sacos de viaje.

—Oh, cierto. Olvidé mi tienda de dormir en tu casa aquel día... —Se le ensombreció la expresión por unos segundos antes de que ella misma lo dejara ir—. Si me permites besarte en la oscuridad, acepto —golpeó Georgie a Gustav en la cintura con la cadera.

—Eso —sonrió el baterista—, dalo por hecho.

La noche estrellada sobre ellos iluminando su camino; y porque a Gustav le gustaba creer en los presagios, tomó aquel como firme creencia de que su futuro con Georgie los dos juntos, estaría plagado de polvo cósmico.

Cualquiera que fuera su futuro juntos, lo tomarían como viniera de ahí en adelante.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
